


Keep Quite and (Love) Kneel Before Me

by midnightlone



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, I've changed the rest, Romance, Universe Alteration, only season 1 is the same
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightlone/pseuds/midnightlone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic always came at a price. Regina was no stranger to paying the price. She’d pay the price demanded even if it tore her apart each time she would always find a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Quite and (Love) Kneel Before Me

Magic always came at a price; Regina was no stranger to paying the price demanded. Not just for her magic, but her mother’s, even the damned imp’s price she’d paid. She was no stranger to the price of magic so strong it could transport a land and all of its inhabitants. She’d paid the price twice already, why not once more.

She knew two things to be certain when she’d given Henry and Emma new memories: she’d never see Henry again but her prince would go on to live a normal life, with friends that didn’t shy away from him because his mother cursed them. She’d pay that price for him, always for him.

She could still feel the phantom weight of Henry’s arms around her waist and his head at her chest. Emma’s hug nearly brought tears to her eyes, Emma’ hugged her as if she’d gotten the best gift ever. Then she watched them climb into that yellow monstrosity Swan called, a car, magic-ed their clothes and belongings into the trunk. In the box containing Emma’s blanket she’d poof-ed in albums of Henry, all his records, and his favorite stuffed animal, Prince-Knight.

She triggered the curse willing herself not to cry, as the townsfolks looked on, some in stilted silence, others in tears, few with fear or anger while Snow gripped her Shepard and cried into his jacket. They held out as long as they could with Pan’s curse flooding their senses, Regina turned back to watch the back fender of Swan’s tin can on wheels cross the town line and purple smoke stole her vision.

When they’d first appeared in The Enchanted Forest their Storybrooke guises gone. The mayor’s sensible clothes replaced by the black skintight dress she’d worn when she first cast the curse, she looked around even Snow’s pixie cut was gone; her Idiot was dressed in the same clothes he died in the first time around (bloodstains and all) she magic-ed away the clothing and replaced them before they could get their bearings. The wolf walked up to them fumbling in her long skirts, the imp’s progeny and cleaner followed close behind. Mr. Cassidy was dressed in his clothes from Storybrooke. He was assisting a distraught Miss. French up, Regina rolled her eyes to the heavens as the house cleaner belted out once more, “He’s gone.” 

The enchanted forest was different from what she’d left behind the lush yellows, blues, reds, and greens replaced with muted darkness. Regina squatted, touched her hands to the ground, and noted the absence. Regina surveyed what was left of the land she once ruled and called back to Snow and her idiot. “We need to get these people to safety.” 

“Alright, we’ll return to the White Kingdom.” Snow was pensive for a moment before she addressed the wolf over her right shoulder. “Ruby I need you to scout ahead make sure our path is clear.”

Green eyes flashed amber, nails lengthened to claws and she took off into the shoddy forest before them. As Snow continued to give orders, Widow Lucas took her granddaughters place at Snow’s back her crossbow at hand. “Charming get any knights to defend our flanks keep the children and elderly in the middle of the crowds.”  
Regina was stock still where she stood. There was something in the air that she couldn’t quite place it coated her skin reminded her of the wards that protected her mother’s collection of hearts in the vault. She reached out with her magic through the forest until she hit the Elf Gorge; once again, she felt something scenting her magic, scenting her.  
They walked for half the day before they set camp and a human sized Tinkerbell approached her with the intention of poking at old wounds that still festered and oozed. 

“Are you just going to avoid me?” Tinkerbell scrunched up her nose in that way that Regina had once found adorable. “After everything you’re just going to pretend it never happened aren’t you?”

“I’m busy right now.” Regina had been setting wards along the perimeter of camp. She stopped to breath. The wards weren’t as good as, she knew she was capable of but after casting the curse, her reserves were closer to e, but she wasn’t going to show it. Behind her, the fairy’s eyes seemed to drill into her, funny how Tinkerbelle could always see through her. “What do you want Tink?”

“Answers”


End file.
